1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus equipped with, for example, an electronic component having a radio communication function, and more particularly to a structure for attaching, to an electronic apparatus, a label indicating that the apparatus is certified by the related radio wave legislation.
2. Description of the Related Art
For electronic apparatuses such as portable computers, it is important to enhance their portability in order to increase their value as a commodity. To this end, recent portable computers are designed thin and compact. Accordingly, there is a tendency of the inner space of their main body being narrowed. This being so, a number of components, such as a printed circuit board with a CPU, a hard disk drive device, a battery, etc., are densely housed in the main body.
On the other hand, various portable computers equipped with a radio communication module, such as a wireless LAN, are now available. Since these portable computers are considered radio apparatuses, they need to be certified by the related legislation of the country or area in which they are to be sold. Further, their manufacturers must exhibit that the computers are certified. In a certain country or area, it is necessary to attach, to each computer, a label with a mark or symbol indicating that each computer is certified, and to make the label visible.
In an existing portable computer, the aforementioned label is attached to a modem device housed within a recess of the main body, and a removable lid (securable by a screw) is placed directly over the modem device within the recess to cover the recess. When the lid is removed, the label having the mark or symbol on the label is in view from outside of the main body.
It is necessary to locate the indication label corresponding to or adjacent to a radio communication module installed in the main body. In other words, their locations are limited. In addition, a plurality of components are densely housed in the main body as aforementioned. Therefore, it is very difficult to secure a space for the label and confirmation window and hence to lay them out. Depending upon the location of the confirmation window, it is possible that the label may be very hard to see.
Furthermore, in conventional portable computers, since the main body needs such a structure for supporting the openable/closable lid, it is inevitably complicated and requires a large number of components. As a result, the costs involved increase.